This invention relates to a foldable binocular assembly, and more particularly to a binocular assembly that is foldable from an open, operable position to a folded, collapsed position in which the foldable binocular is relatively flat. Several binoculars of the foldable type are known in the prior art. Such binoculars are made of a relatively thin, semirigid material such as cardboard. Binoculars of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,341 to Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,111 to Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,498 to Ohno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,747 to Bresnahan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,328 to Justice, Sr., et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,071 and 4,486,079 to Ueda. Although numerous foldable binoculars are known, there is a need for a foldable binocular which can be easily folded into a compact shape, and which at the same time has a support means to adequately support and hold the binocular in the open, operable position so that the proper distance between the objective and ocular lenses is maintained. Finally, it is desirable that the lenses be protected when the binocular is in the collapsed position.